lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sauron
Sauron (qya. ohydny) lub''' Gothaur Okrutny''' - upadły Majar, przed buntem sługa Valara Aulëgo, potem uczeń Morgotha. Po jego upadku stał się niejako jego następcą i kontynuatorem. Był twórcą Jedynego Pierścienia, dzięki któremu mógł kontrolować Pierścienie Władzy. Z tego powodu nazywany był Władcą Pierścieni. Sauron początkowo mógł objawiać się pod dowolną postacią, jednak kiedy podczas upadku Númenor utracił powłokę cielesną, utracił tą zdolność. Potem ukazywał się jako ognisty duch w wielkiej, stalowej zbroi lub gigantyczne, płonące oko, osadzone na szczycie Barad-dûr. Biografia Pierwsza Era W Pierwszej Erze Sauron był Majarem w służbie jednego z Valarów, Aulëgo. Jednak, jak wielu innych, został przeciągnięty na stronę Melkora kłamstwami i jego złą wolą. Moc Saurona szybko dała o sobie znać. W krótkim czasie został prawą ręką Władcy Ciemności. Kiedy Valarowie zdobyli Angband, nie złapali Saurona. Od tamtego czasu jego los był niepewny. Ostatecznie pojawił się wśród Elfów, jako jeden z nich. Nazywano go Annatarem, gdyż obdarowywał Eldarów darami, tworząc pozory przyjaźni. Druga Era Pierścienie Władzy W Drugiej Erze Sauron pomógł elfom stworzyć Pierścienie Władzy; trzy klejnoty otrzymali elfowie, siedem przypadło Krasnoludom, zaś dziewięć - ludziom. Jednak prawdziwym jego celem była władza nad wszystkimi stworzeniami. Wykuł więc sam sekretnie w ogniach Góry Przeznaczenia Jedyny Pierścień. Dawał mu on ogromną siłę i moc panowania nad resztą Pierścieni. Kiedy wykucie Jedynego wyszło na jaw, Sauron ukrył się w Mordorze, gdzie zebrał armię Orków, należących niegdyś do Morgotha. Udało mu się zdobyć część Pierścieni Krasnoludów oraz wszystkie Pierścienie ludzi, których właścicieli zamienił w Upiory Pierścienia - Nazgûle. Pomimo swych starań, nie odnalazł klejnotów Elfów, które zostały przez nich ukryte. W Númenorze Pod koniec Drugiej Ery Númenorejczycy zaniepokoili się rosnącą potęgą Saurona, który zaczął atakować ich posiadłości w Śródziemiu. W 3261 roku król Númenoru Ar-Pharazôn na czele wielkiej armii wyruszył do Śródziemia. Wylądował w Umbarze i pomaszerował w kierunku Mordoru. Potęga zamorskiego władcy była tak wielka, że wszyscy dowódcy ze strachu opuścili Saurona. On sam wiedział, że nie ma szans w starciu z wrogiem i w 3262 roku postanowił ukorzyć się przed Ar-Pharazônem. Mroczny Władca został wzięty do niewoli i przewieziony do Númenoru. W rzeczywistości był to jego podstęp. Z czasem Sauron zdołał wkraść się w łaski władcy, a po kilkudziesięciu latach stał się jego głównym doradcą. Rządy Ar-Pharazôna, który pozostawał pod jego wpływem były bardzo krwawe: prześladowano Wiernych, w Świątyni Melkora zaczęto składać ofiary z ludzi, a z podległymi mieszkańcami Śródziemia odnoszono się jak z niewolnikami. Ścięto także drzewo Nimloth. Obawiając się starości władca zmanipulowany przez Saurona postanowił podbić Aman. Uwierzył, że gdy to uczyni zyska nieśmiertelność. Przez 9 lat trwały zbrojenia. W końcu, w 3319 roku jego Wielka Armada wyruszyła na zachód. Kiedy jednak tylko dotarła do brzegów kraju Valarów, wszyscy, łącznie z monarchą zginęli. Valarowie poprosili o pomoc samego Iluvatara, który osobiście interweniował w Ardzie. Usunął Aman z jej obrębu, przemienił jej kształt z płaskiego w kulisty oraz zniszczył Númenor. Prawie wszyscy jego mieszkańcy zginęli, uratowała się tylko garstka Wiernych z Elendilem na czele, którzy zawczasu opuścili wyspę na okrętach i pożeglowali do Śródziemia. W czasie zagłady "zginął" również i Sauron. Jego duch przetrwał jednak. Powrócił do Mordoru i zaczął odbudowywać jego potęgę. Utracił jednak zdolność przybierania materialnej postaci. Odtąd ukazywał się jako ogromne, płonące oko lub wysoka postać w żelaznej zbroi. Wojna z Ostatnim Sojuszem Kiedy został zawiązany Ostatni Sojusz Elfów i Ludzi, forteca Mordoru, Barad-dûr, została oblężona. Sauron walczył z Elendilem i Gil-galadem, którzy pokonali go, sami ginąc. Isildur odciął Jedyny Pierścień z ręki Saurona złomkami złamanego miecza ojca, Narsila. Po bitwie Isildur udał się wraz z Elrondem do wnętrza Orodruiny by zniszczyć Pierścień, lecz zachłanność, wielka słabość wszystkich ludzi sprawiła, że zachował go dla siebie. Duch Saurona ukrył się w Mrocznej Puszczy. Trzecia Era Pod koniec Trzeciej Ery siły zła ponownie się przebudziły. Duch Saurona, ukrywający się dotąd w Mrocznej Puszczy, powrócił do Mordoru, przybierająć postać ognistego oka bez powieki. Władca Ciemności rozpoczął odbudowę swej dawnej potęgi, nieustannie szukając Jedynego Pierścienia. Ten znajdował się przez długi czas w jaskini Golluma, jednak został zabrany z tamtąd przez hobbita Bilba Bagginsa. Sauron pojmał Golluma, po czym torturami wydobył z niego informację o Pierścieniu. Wysłał Nazgûli do Shire, by odzyskały klejnot, jednak nie udało im się dopaść Powiernika Pierścienia. Aby unicestwić Saurona należało zniszczyć Pierścień Władzy. Frodo Baggins podjął się misji zniszczenia Jedynego Pierścienia, kiedy cisnął go w ogień Góry Przeznaczenia, Sauron został pokonany. Razem ze zniszczeniem Pierścienia stał się bezsilnym duchem, pozbawionym ciała. Ponoć na czas ostatniej bitwy powróci by służyć Morgothowi. Galeria OkoSaurona1.jpg Sauron.jpg Oko saurona.jpg Sauron1.jpg Annatar.jpg|Sauron jako Annatar Kreacja filmowa W adaptacji trylogii, w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, Saurona zagrał Sala Baker. de:Sauron en:Sauron es:Sauron fr:Sauron it:Sauron ru:Саурон Ciekawostki *W grze The Lord of the Rings: Tactics Sauron pojawia się jako bohater sił zła, nie jako oko, lecz w zbroi. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Powiernicy Pierścienia Kategoria:Siły zła Kategoria:Ainurowie Kategoria:Majarowie Kategoria:Władcy